Crofter's
This character is based off my pug, Crofter's, and the jam, Crofter's. Steal and both will um... HOW DO I SAY THIS THEY'RE BOTH TO PERFECT TO DO MURDER! Uh... How about Steal and I'll smack you to death? That's good. Wait, no that sounds evil. Steal and it depends what will happen... YES! This character is based off a jam, AND I'M PROUD! Created by Me! Appearance You are walking around Possibility, and you notice a strange dragon. You wonder whether he's mudwing or rainwing but then remember: Hybrids exist idiot. ''His scales are smooth, all pieced together, nothing sticking out. He has a rainwing build but no frill. He is short, and a bit plump. His scales are beige, and his underscales are a bit lighter, but its hard to notice. A splash of maroon spouts upward from his dull talons, like a splatter of paint... or jam. His short snout has some dark brown at the tip, his ears the same color. This color is also on his back as well, blending in with the rest. He wears a small, brown leather pack around his not slim neck, filled with jars of jam. It has some jam stains, but who cares! There is Crofter's jam inside! Personality He is terrifying and does nothing but look into peoples souls... NOT! He is the perfect amount of sweet, not bitter ever. And I mean it! He is so wholesome, one time someone drew him as an actual cinnamon roll! He is seen as sweet and playful, but some dragons see him as insane. I'd list some things he has done, but that'd just make you sick. But I can confirm he has been a bad boy. He plays around, a lot. But he sleeps like a baby. How? No freaking idea, He's just perfect like that. Cats try to wake him up sometimes, but does it work? NO!!!!! He sleeps anyways! History Crofter's was hatched in the rain forest, and spent his childhood there. He was the favorite of many dragons, and this is where he learned how to make jelly. Oh my gosh his jelly was the best. He went to Possibility to make jelly his career. His jelly was considered the best in Pyrrhia, possibly the greatest in the world. But still, he went sort of unnoticed.Still he went forward to making jam. He was one day going about his buisness, when a hybrid dragonet about his age came along. Her name was Banana. A friendship immediately formed between them, and despite being just a year older than him, Banana became a motherly figure to him. Currently he is just jamming. WIP Relationships Banana: ''"MOM! I mean- MOTHERLY FIGURE" Crofter's thinks of Banana as a mother more than anything. Their bond is tighter than anything! Name: "Quote" Trivia * Yes, this was created by a fander * He is not just based off of the jam, he is also based off my pug Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (Verypugley)